


To Manipulate A Protector

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cause I could, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Orange Side is Manipulation, Take me instead, dee worries about ray, implied fighting, my oc is here and you have to deal with it, rachel givesherself to save virgil, rachel is here :P, ray worries, steampunky vibes to orange side, you thought i was done with bad things happen bingo didn't you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Rachel will do anything to protect her brother
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Character(s)
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	To Manipulate A Protector

Rachel was supposed to be hanging out with Roman when it happened.

She usually hung out with Roman as someone to bounce ideas off of whenever he needed it. It helped stave off any sort of creative block for longer.

This time, however, halfway through, Roman had to leave. Apparently, something was happening in the imagination and he needed to go help.

Leaving Rachel with a good section of free time she didn’t expect she’d have. Maybe she could check to see if anyone else needed help?

Rachel hummed a bit to herself as she left Roman’s room. Yeah, checking on the others was probably a good idea. Dee may murder her later for not taking this free time for herself but that was future Ray’s problem.

Unfortunately for Dee’s sanity, Ray barely had time to check on Patton before she had a feeling something was...wrong.

It took her a second before she realized it was coming from Virgil. She quickly said goodbye to Patton before hurrying to Virgil’s room.

She had no idea what it was, she sometimes wished her bad feelings were more specific at times like these, but she knew Virgil needed help and he was in his room.

She grumbled a bit as she ran, wishing that Virgil’s and Patton’s room weren’t so far away from each other before she finally arrived at Virgil’s room and burst in.

“Virgil is everything,” Rachel called before freezing.

Virgil was backed against the wall, holding his foldable blade in front of him.

And in front of Virgil was a side Rachel had never seen before. She knew he was a side because he had the same...energy as the others did. 

The side seemed to be male-presenting, if not male like most of the others. 

His outfit pretty much screamed that he was a dark side, as they always tended to be more extravagant when it came to their outfits. 

The thought that entered Rachel’s head was some sort of a ringleader. No that wasn’t completely right. His outfits had some stuff that reminded her of it, like his top hat and his coat. However, all of it seemed to be outfitted with gears and cogs and the like. Most of his outfit was a shade of orange with a bit of black, though some of the designs on his outfit seemed to be a form of gold filigree.

But what caught Rachel’s eye most of all was his face. Or should Rachel say his mask. 

It seemed to be more of a puppet mask, one that seemed to change with his emotions. 

“Oh well I wasn’t expecting anyone to show up,” the side spoke up. Rachel was caught by surprise by his distorted voice.

She glanced over to Virgil, trying to figure out what was going on. He was motioning at her to leave but...she couldn’t leave him alone. That would mean she would lose him and she couldn’t do that.

“Well that’s what happens when a side is in danger,” Rachel said speaking up, slowly edging her way towards Virgil, “I show up.”

She ignored Virgil’s ‘Ray what the fuck are you doing face’ and put all her attention on the side in front of her.

The side in front of her tilted his head, she could hear slight creaking sounds coming from the side.

“You don’t know who I am, do you? Then I suppose you only really met as Phobos. I haven’t had any interactions with you personally though,” the side said.

Phobos...wasn’t that Fear’s name? Before they split.

The side in front of her bowed. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person Rachel. You can call me Manipulation.”

With that one word, Rachel’s defenses rose. “What do you want with Virgil,” she hissed. By this point, she was mostly in front of him.

“Straight to the point, I see, well I would expect no less from Thomas’ Protectiveness. Unfortunately, I need you out of the way for my plan to work, don’t worry this won’t hurt a bit.”

Before Rachel could react, chains shot out from seemingly nowhere and wrapped up her limbs. She tried struggling against them only to find she couldn’t move, almost like the chains were now controlling her.

Manipulation smirked as he moved his hands, which apparently let him control the chains now wrapped around Ray, and easily moved her to the side.

Rachel tried to fight back against it without any luck. It was almost like she was a puppet, controlled by the side in front of her.

But she couldn’t back down when her brother is in danger.

“Leave Virgil alone,” she hissed.

“As much as I would love to do that,” Manipulation said, sarcasm evident in his voice, “I need Virgil for a plan of mine so I can’t exactly ‘leave him alone’ as you put it.”

“Why do you need him,” Rachel asked, trying to stall for time as she continued struggling to break free from the chains.

“Does it really matter why I need him, maybe he’ll be leverage, maybe I need his powers.” He had already almost reached Virgil when Rachel called out in a panic.

“Take me instead!”

Rachel didn’t notice Virgil go to yell but then be suddenly silenced. She also didn’t notice the grin that appeared on manipulation’s face for a second when she said that.

“And why would I take you over your dear brother, surely Anxiety would help me more than Protectiveness would.”

Rachel shook slightly but spoke up. The urge of needing to protect Virgil going through her. She’d have to worry about his plan later but first, she had to worry about Vee.

“If you need Virgil for leverage then I’m most likely the better option. I have a connection with nearly everyone in the mindpalace as I see it as my job to check on them and make sure they’re doing okay. Whether that’s baking cookies with Patton, making bets with Janus or anything in between.”

“Well what if I’m looking for Virgil’s powers instead, then he would still be the better person for me to pick.”

“Virgil and I both came from Fear. This means just like Roman and Remus our powers intersect a lot. They might be different sides of the spectrum, but our powers are still similar. If you need him for his powers then I’ll work too.”

Rachel knew that if it weren’t for these chains holding her, her shaking would probably be obvious she just needed to hope Virgil would be okay.

The eyes on the mask closed for a second as if he was thinking. “Okay then.”

And with that, he walked over to Rachel, placing one of his hands on her forehead making her go unconscious.

Because of this, there was a lot Rachel didn’t see.

She didn’t see the grin on Manipulation’s face after she was unconscious.

She didn’t see Virgil’s realization that Manipulation had never been after him, and he had used Virgil to get to Rachel.

She didn’t see how Virgil lunged at Manipulation as he picked her up, trying to rescue her, but Manipulation was too fast for him.

She especially didn’t see the trap she had just walked right into in her need to protect her brother.


End file.
